


You’re a terrible liar

by zinabug



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, brian’s switch, i speedrun mutual pining, mechs-typical casual murder talk, they were yearning but they don’t know how to communicate, which is a CW of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: Tim confronts Brian about some emotions.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	You’re a terrible liar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fic based off a prompt from a list. If you want to give me a prompt, shoot me an ask on tumblr @ two-am-art
> 
> The prompt list is by @hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr.

“Just tell me already— are you in love with me?” 

Brian opened his mouth, and shut it again. He wanted to lie, just tell Tim  _ no, he didn’t love him,  _ but his tongue was tied by his switch, set to means justify ends. He had to tell the truth— which was that he was absolutely smitten with Tim and had been for longer then he cared to admit.

He did his best to shake his head, trying not to meet Tim’s eyes, which were downright glowing. 

“You really do, don’t you?” Tim snapped. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Brian prepared himself for hellfire to rain down as he closed his eyes and nodded. 

He didn’t expect Tim, throwing himself at Brian’s chest and catching him in a rough kiss. 

“Good.” Tim said, still sharply, with his face pressed against Brian’s. “Because so do I.” 

Brian smiled and ran Tim’s hair through his fingers, relief rushing through him. “I— I was scared that you didn’t care about me, scared that saying anything would just make you avoid me—“ 

Tim sighed and shook his head. He was smiling too, despite his best efforts. 

“Not only are you a bad liar, you’re fucking awful at reading people too.” 

“Hey!” Brain protested. “It’s not my fault that you show affection through  _ murder _ .” 

Tim blushed and muttered something about “not-knowing-how-to-talk-to-people.” 

Brian laughed and kissed Tim on the top of his head, making him blush even redder. “You’re a fool— I love you.”

The words felt so natural, and saying them so casually made Brian feel like he was floating.

He could just tell Tim he loved him whenever he wanted too, and it didn’t have to be a big, terrifying thing. It could just be something he said, whenever he wanted too— and something he couldn’t ever wear out saying. 


End file.
